Rise of the Nature Guardians
by celinathemoonfairy
Summary: Celina is a Moon Fairy who has spent her life spreading the belief in magic. Unseen and unheard by everyone except fellow fairies, the fairy celebration is one everyone looks forward to. For three nights and two days, the magic is at its strongest and fairies can be seen by all who believe. The adventure begins and when Jack Frost gets involved, its one you don't want to miss.
1. Chapter 1 Stories

I am a fairy and I live in a world where a belief in magic is everything. I have been around for an hundred years, and I know, I'm a baby compared to everyone else who has hundreds of years on me. I haven't been around long enough to live everything myself, but I have been told many stories on the history of magic.

They told me of when fairies first came to be. They told me how the Dark Ages came soon after that when Pitch Black was at his strongest and darkness ruled the land. They told me about the Man in the Moon, a force of good who created the Guardians to chase that darkness away.

They spoke of Bunnymund, Sand Man, the Tooth Fairy, and Santa. The big four who were sent to defeat Pitch Black and end his reign of terror. They made children's lives brighter, filled their days with happiness, and gave them hope to dream of a better tomorrow.

And then there was Jack. Jack Frost. They said he came out of nowhere about three hundred years ago; playing tricks and spreading winter joy wherever he went. He was young for a legendary being and despite being the Lord of Winter he had the power to melt every fairies' heart. His hair is snow white and his teeth sparkle like freshly fallen snow. His eyes twinkle a crystalline blue unlike anything you've ever seen. Despite all the happiness he brings, he had a rough past; spending three hundred years unseen by children, never feeling the joy that comes from being believed in.

And then all that changed a year ago when Pitch Black made his great return, bringing with him a return of the Dark Ages.

I remember that dark time, a period of time that will forever stain the light of the magical world's history. We fairies have a job similar to that of the guardians, we protect the Earth as well as the children who will inherit it one day. While the guardians take over the major tasks of protecting them, we fairies keep magic alive in their lives through the little things. We make the light hit the snow at just the right angle, we put the dew on each grass blade, we are the quiet jingle in the air, and we make the little miracles happen every day.

It's not easy being a fairy though. We can only be seen by the pure of heart and even then it's only for minutes at time when they need to see us most. Not even legendary beings can see us. We spend most of our days in our smaller forms and scattered across the globe spreading the belief in magic. It's all fun and games to do what we do.

But all that changed when Pitch Black came back. We held our own at first against his darkness until his nightmares took the tooth fairies and his power grew stronger. His horses could sense us and tried to capture us as well. We were forced to retreat and for the first time in the hundred years I've been around, all of the fairies were forced to take refuge in the Fairy Grove. The Queen even had the entrance's protective barrier tripled in strength and were forbidden to leave under any circumstances...

The rest is pretty much history. Sandman was believed to be killed by Pitch and Easter was ruined. All seemed lost until something happened to turn the tides. To everyone's surprise and even to the hero himself, it all came down to the light that refused to go out and to Jack Frost. Jack's inner strength and tendency to have fun was enough to save the world and bring back the light.

And that brings us today. Most fairies are known as Solar Fairies; they draw their power from the Sun and the Stars. And then there is me, my name is Celina and I am a Moon Fairy. This is my story and for all other purposes, this is a story about the Rise of the Nature Guardians.

**The rest of the story will told from third person and in present tense. Consider this chapter more like the prologue. **


	2. Chapter 2 Magic

Celina dips down through the city street, weaving in between the heads of the masses. She dodges the puffs of air and moving heads. Its her favorite game to play when she's traveling. She dodges a puff. The chilled air pulls her wings to the left. A man's head phases through her body. _I lost._ She sighs as another and another pass through her.

It never fails to surprise her how people are always awake even in the early morning. The sun's rays began to dance across the sky, chasing the hues of dark blue away. She reaches up at the sky begging the moon not to leave her so soon. _Jingle!_

She turns around, a lock of her white hair flying in front of her face. She swipes it out of the way to see a small boy making his way through the crowd with a flower pot in his hand. A discount tag is hanging off the edge and she can see why; those poor azaleas don't have much time left. The boy continues his manuevering with Celina now hot on his trail. He runs into a massive apartment complex. Following him curiously, Celina finds herself outside of an apartment door. The little boy takes in a deep breath and slowly opens the door. A large group of people are gathered around what looks like a bed, their heads bent in mourning. They make no motion to move as he comes in. He stands in the doorway, hugging the pot to his chest. He pulls it away and stares down, eyes filled with sadness, at the wilting plant.

Celina flies up to the pot; looking up at the flowers that tower over her. She reaches inside her pouch hanging from her waist and pulls out a sleek silver wand. Celina flies up to the petals and taps them. Pink color spreads out from the touch and brings the plant to life.

The boy's face lights up with pure joy. He runs to the family and they let him in. Celina flies above their heads and watches from a distance. He takes the plant up to an elderly woman laying on the bed. Her eyes slowly open as he tugs on her sleeve. He shows her the plant smiling from ear to ear. She smiles gently and pats the boy's hand. He puts the plant on the table stand next to her and hugs her tightly. It was a beautiful sight.

Sunlight peeks around the dark curtains. Celina gasps and takes off out the door that has been left adjar. She mentally slaps herself taking to the skies. She's going to be late! She zooms off back to the United States as fast as her wings can take her. _Faster, faster._

The grey clouds above her glow with the sun's light attempting to penetrate through their thickness. Looks like the snow is about to make its grand forest that hides the Fairy Grove spreads out before her already lined with a blanket of white. The sun has just begun to slowly make its descent. She breathes a sigh of relief; she's made it.

A fairy with a jet black bob zooms up beside her, her hair blowing in the winter breeze. "Where have you been? You aren't supposed to leave the Grove."

Celina sticks out her tongue and giggles, "You know I'm allowed to be in the town while the sun is out."

"I looked all over town," Jelsa combats.

Celina smirks, "Maybe you didn't look hard enough."

Jelsa just shakes her head, "Are you coming back to the Grove?"

"The night isn't here yet," Celina says, her eyes shinning with excitement, "I'm gonna hit the town some more."

Jelsa frowns, "Don't be out for too long, kay?"

Celina gives the fairy a thumbs up, "Catch up with you later."

She darts off away from tree lines and heads toward rooftops and more importantly; kids. _Jingle!_

Celina hovers for a moment. A feeling in her stomach tugs her to the right. She flies in that direction to see a group of kids gathered ontop a small hill.

"He is real!" A little brunnetted boy exclaims. He motions to the a slender girl and a blonde boy with glasses standing beside him, "We saw him."

The three kids before him laugh, "Jack Frost isn't real Jamie, he's a made up guy."

Jamie stomps his foot, "He is real and I can prove it."

Celina, who has been hovering nearby, looks around to see no Jack Frost nearby. How did he plan on doing that. She looks back at the group of boys who have begun laughing again, they were awfully big compared to Jamie and his friends; like one too many burgers big.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," the blonde boy snides.

Jamie looks up at the sky, "Okay, Gary. If it starts to snow, Jack Frost is real."

Gary crosses his arms, "That doesn't count. The guy on TV said its going to snow again today."

Celina looks back and forth between the blanketed ground and the group of kids. An idea pops into her head. She reaches back in her pouch and pulls out her wand. She swirls it above the snow in front of her. The snow began to swirl in a circle.

Jamie cracks a smile, "Fine. If Jack Frost is real then something amazing is about to happen right now!"

Celina flicks her wrists and the snow spirals up into the air creating a mini snow tornado. It dances in place. Celina flicks her wrists towards the kids and the snow unravels like ribbon zooming up above the kids' heads before bursting and falling gracefully all around them.

They gasp in wonder. Celina takes a bow and smiles proudly, "And that's how you do it."

They turn towards her and gasp again.

"I don't believe it," the blonde boy breathes.

Jamie's smile widens from ear to ear, "I knew it!"

Silver sparks swirl around Celina and she grows to the size of a teenager, "You can see me?!"

A gust of wind comes from behind. "Jack!" Jamie exclaims.

Celina turns around to see Jack Frost standing before her. "Hey there, Jamie. Who're your friends?"

The fairy crosses her arms and shrinks back to her normal fairy size. She should have known better. A thought suddenly crosses her mind. If Jack Frost is here then that means… as quickly as she can Celina flies up into a nearby tree.

A group of brightly colored fairies fly towards the group of kids that are excitedly talking to Jack. Celina watches from her hiding spot as the fairies hover close to him swooning and talking about Jack Frost. She feels bad for the guy, if he knew how often he was followed by fairies…well, she would be worried.

Suddenly he laughs and launches a snowball at the blonde kid who had been bullying Jamie. The boy laughs and scoops snow of his own. The fairies squeal and zoom off. They hate snowy wings. Celina resists the urge to laugh. She can't give away her hiding spot.

Celina curls up on the branch, tucking her wings in tight against her back. The fairies hover beneath the tree's limbs.

"If only he would stop having snowball fights," a red-headed fairy complains. She looks familiar to Celina, maybe she's a part of the European division?

Another fairy pushes a lock of her brown hair back behind her ear and smooths out her orange petal dress. "I can't wait to meet him tomorrow at the Fairy Moon Celebration."

A fairy with golden hair and a two toned green leaf outfit claps in delight, "How amazing is it that he became a guardian just in time to be invited to the big event?"

"Yeah," all three swoon in unison.

_Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!_ The fairies all look around, Celina included. Celina feels herself being pulled towards the homes down the hills. The other fairies fly off in many directions. Once the coast is clear, she takes off.

"Time to come in Jamie!" A woman shouts. Celina follows the tug and finds herself flying up to the porch of the Bennett house. Jamie and Jack Frost come running up.

"Do I have to go in?" Jamie asks.

"Yes," his mother laughs, "Stay out any longer and Jack Frost will come nipping at your nose."

"I don't nip at people noses," Jack scoffs.

Jamie shakes his head laughing and heads into the house. When his mom enters the house, he turns to Jack and whispers, "I'll see you in a bit."

Celina follows him inside wondering why the truest believer would need her help.

"Jamie! Jamie!" Sophie, the adorable young sister of his, comes skipping in wearing her tutu and fairy wings.

"Not now Soph," Jamie says, "I want to go to my room."

Celina looks back towards the door, Jack didn't come in. Did he just go straight to Jamie's room?

Sophie hops from foot to foot infront of Jamie, "Play! Play! Play!"

"Not know Sophie!" Jamie repeats. He tries to go around her, but ends up knocking her down instead. Sophie begins to cry. "I'm sorry Sophie! Please don't cry."

Celina thinks quickly, she must be here to help Sophie. She pulls out her wand and focuses. A silver light illuminates at the end of her wand. She flies towards Sophie and Jamie, tiny sparkles trailing after the light as it moved.

Sophie immediately stops crying the moment she sees the mysterious light. Jamie stares at it in wonder. Since she has their attention, she might as well make the best of it. Celina turns and has the light fly over to a pile of toys across the room. The light goes out and Celina passes her wand over the toys. Magic surrounds them and dolls and action figures alike hop to their feet and start a conga line. Celina flies to the front of the line and leads them around the room.

Jamie joins the line laughing. Sophie claps her hands and joins the back of the line, "Dance! Dance! Dance!"

The sound of footsteps alerts Celina to their mom's approach. She gasps and the toys suddenly stop dancing and fall to their sides. The kids look at them in confusion until their mom comes in the room.

"Dinner is almost ready," she tells them.

Celina flies up and prepares to leave; Sophie is fine, her work here is done. Jamie gasps. Celina looks at him. He's looking right at her! But that's impossible.

"Ooo Fairy!" Sophie exclaims. Unsure of what to do, Celina just waves to them.

Suddenly, Jamie looks around in confusion, "Where did she go?"

Celina flies up to them waving her arms; she's right here! She sighs, it was no use, they can't see her anymore.

As strange as that was, she had heard about this sort of thing happening. Fairy magic was strange, fairies couldn't be seen by anyone: not children who believe, people who don't believe, or even other magical beings like the guardians. They are unseen, unheard, and untouchable. Like all magical creatures, they could interact with the physical world like nature and objects, but people were a different story. However, there were times when Fairy Magic would spike and suddenly they could be seen by believers.

She sighs, being seen for just a few seconds seems worse than not at all. Who knows when the next magic spike would be? She flies up to the door and taps it with the end of her wand. A small gittering circle forms and she flies through it, phasing through the door. The sun was beginning to set, _better get back to the Fairy Grove_.


	3. Chapter 3 The Fairy Grove

**Warning: this chapter covers a lot of setting and plot explanation. But as a thanks for making it through this chapter, *SPOILER ALERT*… (you'll find the spoiler at the end)**

Celina flies to the small frozen lake in the woods that houses the secret entrance to the Fairy Grove. She flies up to the rocks that line the left half of the lake and tap the point where the largest rock on the end meets the ledge of the rock next to it. Golden sparkles rain down from the point and the crevice formed by the two rocks shimmers. With one last look up at the sky, Celina flies inside.

The rocks while real, are also an illusion of sorts. When you pass through the hole, it's like a whole other world is hiding inside it. Trees untouched by the winter season stand tall with deep hues of brown and summertime green leaves in a half ring around the Grove's massive grassy opening. A fire pit lined with smooth stones of many shades of grey sits in the middle of it all burning bright with dancing orange flames. Directly across the entrance at the opposite side of the Center, a small cream colored cottage with a red tiled rooftop sits happily. A wooden throne decorated with flowers of every color and a purple cushion is placed off to the cottage's right for the Fairy Queen to sit during their festivities. Smoke was billowing out from it chimney meaning the Queen was inside.

Celina flutters off to the side and sits on a rock ledge watching other fairies dart back and forth from within one end of the woods and to another with many objects in their hands.

Within the woods high up in the trees were tiny homes and Specialty Places in the shape of upside down acorns, although they were definitely larger than the average acorn. The Specialty Places were about the size of a normal sized dishwasher, while the homes were a little bigger than a basketball. They didn't need to be big, all a fairy needs is a bed and a box to store any precious belongings, plus when you spend most of your days less than six inches tall, you don't need a large house to have elbow room. There were only four Specialty Places that emphasize in the following: books, decorations, healing injuries, and assignments.

"Hurry, we don't have much time to put up the final decorations!" One fairy exclaims as she hands another fairy a stack of flowers to hang from the trees.

Paper lanterns in the soft colors of the sunset were already hung around the center and scattered within the woods. Most of the party decorations had been set up for years now, all that is really left are final touches to their homes and food prepping. All of the fairies are making sure their homes are decorated to the fullest extent of beauty they can be. There are flowers, painted designs, streamers, and banners. Even though there is little chance a Guardian might walk into the woods to explore, everyone wants to make sure they are prepared to make an impression.

From what they fairies have told Celina, the Fairy Celebration is an event that happens once every three hundred years. For three moons and two suns Fairy Magic will be extra strong, meaning that their powers will be stronger as well. The part that they all look forward to the most, however; is that for that short period of time, they can be seen by people who believe and by other magical creatures! It is definitely something to be excited about!

"Oh good, you got back in time," Jelsa says as she flies up Celina. "Enjoying the show?"

Celina smiles slightly, "Sure, the same show that's been going on for about twenty years. You'd think they would be happy with the decorations they have up."

"It's an event that only happens once every three hundred years Celina," Jelsa replies with her teaching tone, "You'll understand better once you experience being seen by someone... It's something else."

Celina sighs, not wanting to start a debate with Jelsa, "You're probably right."

"Have you considered decorating?" Jelsa asks as she does every day.

"My home is at the far back part of the Grove," Celina replies with a laugh, "I'm not worried about one of the Guardians coming across it."

Jelsa crosses her arms, "I still think you should."

Celina smiles, "Fine, I will put out something pretty above the door just for you." She stands and stretches, "Anyway, I'm calling it a night."

Jelsa jumps to her feet, "Wait! There's something the other fairies wanted me to talk to you about."

Celina sits back down, _this doesn't sound good_, "What did I do?"

Jelsa laughs nervously, "Nothing, it's just that the Fairy Celebration has this tradition that the youngest fairy must take watch over the Grove entrance for the first half of the Celebration in case the pixies try to pull something. Their pixie magic gets stronger these next three moons as well, so we can't let our guard down."

Celina ran a hand through her hair, "I forgot about the pixie magic thing… But if I have to be on guard duty for the first half, I'll miss the fairy dance routine. How can I represent the Moon Fairies if I'm not there during the performance?"

"You're the only Moon Fairy Celina," Jelsa corrects her with a smirk.

Celina crosses her arms and pouts, "Doesn't mean I still can't represent." Jelsa gives her the _don't-argue-with-me _look that she has given Celina for a hundred years now. Celina sighs, "Fine. If its tradition… I'll do it."

Jelsa gives her a hug, "That's great! I'll let the Fairy Council know that you are willing to participate." She starts to fly off, but stops and turns. "Don't worry, I'll be there to relieve you of your duty half way through so that you can still meet the Guardians."

Celina watches Jelsa dart in and around the other fairies. Self-consciously she looks down at her silver spider silk dress and pale skin then back up at the other fairies. They are all so colorful and vibrant with rich colored clothing made out leaves and petals, with hair of intense hues, and with their skin tones of varying shades. She grabs a lock of her long white hair and drops it with a huff.

It isn't easy being the only moon fairy among a bunch of solar fairies. They are strongest during the day when the sun is out and she feels strongest at night. They have a history of what they were about and Celina is just a big unknown occurrence. While she shares similarities to them in magical powers, there is a lot they don't know about what can make her different from them as well.

It's something the Fairy Council find alarming about her among other things; she likes adventure, she breaks the rules, she likes experimenting with her powers, and having fun. She is too impulsive for them and even after a hundred years of observing her, they still don't let her out of the Grove at night. It was only seventy-five years ago that she was able to leave the Grove at all. She knows every nook and cranny of the Grove better than anyone else, because she spends so much time there. The other fairies are allowed to travel the world to help kids believe in magic. Today was her first time traveling so far away, but hey, go big or never leave home…right?

Celina gets up and decides to fly over to the Specialty Book Space. The Book Keeper knows Celina very well by now, so she doesn't even acknowledge her when she enters. Celina looks around the room, she has read nearly every book in here; history, spells, stories, how-to's, and miscellaneous.

She flies to the back to the miscellaneous and picks up a leather book with black binding. She opens the book to the middle where her leaf bookmark is holding her place. It is a fascinating spell book that tells of ancient and powerful spells that can only be cast by the most powerful of fairies; most are just theory spells with very few ever successfully done. The one she has just finished reading is a theory spell that talks about allowing another magical creature to see fairies by combing their magic with fairy magic and using it to allow them see past whatever magical barrier that keeps them from seeing fairies. Celina knows it to be a false spell, because she has watched the most gifted fairies try time and time again to use the spell on Jack Frost with no luck.

She turns the page to find a barrier spell with a small star next to its title. It tells of a barrier strong enough to keep out all magical and non-magical creatures unless first guided to the barrier with the use of a guiding spell. The spell involves summoning a guide, usually in the form of a butterfly, that leads the invited guest into the barrier and granting them temporary admittance in. Those within the location at the time of the spell being cast can remain inside as long as they wish unless expelled by the fairy who cast the spell. At the same time, the spell is specially designed to only allow fairies to enter and remain in the barrier for long periods of time at their own will. However, there is a drawback-

_Crash!_ Celina looks up from the book. The sound is followed by a large amount of chatter. Celina quickly shoves the leaf binder into the book and places it back on the shelf. She and the Book Keeper both walk to the entrance and peek out. Up a head, a group of fairies has gathered around a large overturned pot. Last Celina checked, that is the pot that holds the soup for the Celebration Feast.

"I don't know what happened, it was following fine when the magic just let go!" sobs a fairy lost among the crowd. Others sound like they are trying to calm to her down. What is the big deal? It's a simple fix to make more. The stress of the event is really starting to get to some of the fairies.

Not wanting to get sucked into the drama, Celina decides it's best for her to head home. As fast as her wings will take her she flies towards the back of the Grove. At first she is met with rows upon rows of homes, at least two or more occupying a single tree on different branch levels. The further back she flies, the fewer houses she comes across; all brightly painted and decorated with flowers and a bunch of other stuff. When she reaches the last row of trees, she finds her home.

She is four rows back from the nearest home and smack dab in the center. Her home is a plain cream color with a soft pastel blue door and a silver crescent moon painted above the door. Celina runs her hand over the shape feeling the groves of the paint's texture, remembering the day she painted it almost one century ago. She pulls out her wand and places the tip at the bottom curve of the moon. A pink azalea grows from the wand and attaches itself to the home's surface. _There. I promised Jelsa a decoration and that's one._

Feeling satisfied, Celina flies into her home. A sparkle display of the moon and stars dances on the ceiling dimly illuminating the room with their silver light. A bed sits facing her with a small wooden box off to the right across from the window with its silver curtain currently covering it. Celina plops down stomach first on the bed and turns her head to look at the box.

She knows very well that it's empty, there hasn't been anything worth collecting and she doesn't receive gifts from other fairies, because they are still somewhat afraid to approach her or talk to her. She's grateful that Jelsa talks to her when she does; even if most of the time it's to lecture her about breaking the rules. She doesn't understand it; there isn't anything scary about her.

Her wings twitch in agitation; they aren't tired, they want to explore. The nighttime is her element and she has to spend it lying in her home while every fiber of her being begs to do something.

Normally, she would go to the shops and see if she could help with anything or fly in circles playing games with herself while everyone else worked on preparing for the celebration. She once was able to help with that, but she was goofing around one time trying to make another fairy laugh when she messed things up big time. We are talking worse than spilling soup the night before the celebration. Power began to gather in her hands and it exploded in a flash of silver light; all of the decorations were destroyed. To sum it up, they told her it would be best for her to just stay out of the way.

She huffed into her pillow. Suddenly, she rolls off the bed and onto her feet. She looks out her window and checks to make sure the coast is clear. She isn't going to just mope about, she's going to have some fun.

And one good thing about knowing the Grove so well, is knowing that there is a small "glitch" in the barrier just behind her home that lets her go in and out without being seen by anyone.

As quickly as she can, Celina flies to the bush covering the glitch. She goes around it and walks to the rock she uses to mark the glitch's spot. She gets down on her hands and knees and crawls through the tiny sliver of a hole. Once she's through, she's on the other side of the rocks that line the lake. Celina smiles triumphantly and takes off towards the town.

She looks up to the cloud covered sky and doesn't see any gold sand yet. She quickly flies to the nearest roof top and lands on it. Any moment now…

Gold sand bursts through the clouds and zooms all throughout the air. Celina watches in amazement as they fly into homes. One strand soars above her head. She reaches up and feels the tingle of the flowing sand. A bird breaks from the flow and flies all around her. Celina laughs, watching the creature until it disappears.

Just as soon as it comes, the gold sand fades away and the sky is filled with nothing. She looks up longingly to where she knows the moon would be in the sky at this time of night.

"Thanks a lot Moonie," she tells him sarcastically. Then she looks up seriously, "Please, just let tomorrow go smoothly. Let it be the one night where I can be seen and have fun without any worries… Just let tomorrow night be a good one."

Suddenly, the clouds release their grip and it begins to snow. Celina gasps as massive white clumps fall from the sky; this wasn't a normal snowfall. She pulls out her wand and taps her head. She grows to her teenager size and starts flying back towards the Grove.

As she's flying, the wind picks up, blowing the snow into her face and making it very difficult to fly even at her current size. "Wow this wind is fierce."

Celina can just begin the edging of the forest, but the wind is too strong to continue flying. Fighting the wind's pull, she manages to get her feet on the ground. Looks like she's going to have to walk the rest of the way.

With her wings pressed flat against her back, Celina takes a step forward, but stops.

She looks up at the snow swirling around her and watches it with wonder. The clumps of snow twirl in the wind following in its movements as the wind seems to howl a song to their dance. The winter never ceases to fascinate her.

Felling inspired, Celina starts to dance and twirl around in the clearing mimicking the wind's swirling pattern. She smiles and laughs as the snow hits her skin and causes her nerves to tingle. Her wings flick up, feeling her excitement.

"Hello?" Celina stops dancing and turns around. Jack Frost lands mere feet away from her looking around in confusion. "Hello? Is there anyone there?"

Celina looks around, there is just herself and him in the clearing. Curiously, she walks up to him. He turns, crystal blue eyes looking in all directions for whoever it is he's searching for. She reaches out a hand. Suddenly, he walks forward and passes right through her. Celina gasps, not prepared for the sensation of having someone walk through her. She knows that would happen, but a part of her was hoping it wouldn't.

She puts her hands to her chest, her wings lowered, and turns around with her dress and hair whipping in the wind. Jack looks around one more time, eyes looking right through her, before he scratches his head in confusion. Air gathers around him and he is lifted into the air at an alarming speed. Celina watches his grey form fade into the storm with one thought on her mind; was he looking for her?

***SPOILER ALERT*…The next chapter will be from Jack's Point of View. (It lets me get the other characters involved.) Don't forget to review and comment what you think of this idea and of this chapter. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4 Jack's Discovery

**It's Jack's time to shine! I'm still getting into the swing of channeling my inner winter spirit so let me know what you think. Thanks!**

Jack has seen a lot of crazy things, especially lately. In the last few months he fought off Pitch Black, met the Guardians, found out yetis make the toys for North, and a bunch of other insane things. North let him move in and Jack thought things would be all smooth sailing from then on out…and then today happened.

He was heading back to his old home town, Burgess, to visit Jamie to find him on a hilltop with his friends and some other kids he hadn't seen before. Once he landed, the welcoming he got was great, but not expected. They kept talking about some dancing snow tornado that made this Gary kid – who really needed to lay off the chips - and his friends to believe in him. What's the crazy part? He didn't do it. And last he checked, magic snow doesn't happen without him making it magical.

Not wanting to disappoint Jamie, Jack played it off and did what he did best; have fun! When they got back to Jamie's house later, Jack promised he'd hang around a little longer before leaving. This time, when Jamie came to his room, he was talking about a fairy in his living room making toys dance.

Fairies? They aren't real. In his three hundred years, he never once came across one. But Jamie was not giving up. Jack just laughed, it was Jamie's unwavering belief that saved the day against Pitch. Who knows? Maybe he was right.

After saying good night to Jamie, Jack hung around town for a bit longer. He visited all of his old favorite places and even the lake.

He stands there now at the edge and watches its frozen surface. How many times had he skated on that ice never knowing what meaning that place really had? More than he wanted to count. He stands there watching for a little longer until he can't stand it any longer. He flies up into the air and heads back into town.

Jack walks along the familiar wires concluding his thoughts on the day; it's almost show time. Right on time, as usual, gold sand bursts through the clouds and fills the air with its light. Jack watches the sand, thinking about Sandy. The sand holds a new meaning now than it did before his adventure. After a while, a splash of sand catches his eye. Is that a bird over there?

He looks back up at the sand as it starts to fade away. _See ya later Sandy_.

Not sure what to do next, he does what he does best; he makes it snow. He watches the clumps of snow fall and hops around from roof top to roof top feeling the wind blow all around him.

"You're welcome for the snow day kids," he chuckles. After looking around one more time, he decides it time to head back to the Pole. North said he had something important to tell him.

"Alright wind, let's head home." The wind picks him up and as he starts to head north. He looks down and a strange sight catches his eye. Through the snow he makes out what looks like a girl with long hair dancing in the storm. That's when he notices something even crazier; are those wings attached to her back?

His conversation with Jamie about fairies pops into his head. _Can it be? Are they real?_

On his mental command, the wind quickly lowers him to the girl's place. When he lands, he can't see anyone around. Snow blows in and around him messing with his vision, but he's used to that by now. He should be able to see her. "Hello?" He looks around, "Hello? Is there anyone there?"

Jack turns searching for the girl. She couldn't have gone that far. He steps forward, determined to find the person he saw. After a few more moments of looking, Jack scratches his head in confusion. He knows he saw someone. Where did they go?

He shouldn't keep North waiting, he doesn't want him sending the Yettis after him again. Air gathers around him and up and away he goes. Minutes later Jack drops in from the open window of the workshop and lands next to the globe.

"Jack!" North greets warmly, coming out from his office. "…You're late."

Jack laughs, "You can't rush the perfect storm."

North shakes his head, laughing warmly, "You can if I have big news -"

"Right," Jack says "Before you get to that I need to ask you something -"

"It's about fairies." They both conclude. They look at each other.

"Oh good. You have heard of them," North says.

Jack stares at him in confusion, "Are you saying they're real?"

North's throat roars a mighty laugh, "Are they real?! They are as real as you and me!"

"But I've never seen them before," Jack counters in a state of shock.

"Fairy magic coats them like blankets. No one can." North explains. "That's why tomorrow is so important!"

Jack looks up at North, his shock bouncing back to confusion. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes tomorrow," North repeats a little exasperated. Jack knows he has Christmas to prepare for, but he needs answers. "Tomorrow is big Fairy Celebration. For three nights and two days fairies can be seen by us and the children who believe. It's very big party and you're invited."

Jack doesn't remember anything about whatever this Celebration is. "How come I haven't heard about it before?"

"Last celebration happened just before you became Jack Frost. And only Guardians get to go." North shrugs.

Jack can do the math, "So it only happens every three hundred years?" They only get two days to be seen and then they can't for another three hundred years?! "That's not fair!"

North frowns, "But that is fairy magic. No one knows why it works that way." He claps Jack on the shoulder, "Don't worry. It will be fun. The fairies have been waiting long time for this. It will be huge event!"

North heads down to the workshop floor and Jack so badly wants to ask him more questions. His talk only leaves him more confused than before! If fairies can't be seen until tomorrow then who was that he saw in the snow back in Burgess?

"Hey North!" Jack calls down. North turns and looks back up at him, "Are there different kinds of fairies?"

"There is book on shelf," North replies, returning to his conversation with a Yetti.

Jack runs to North's office where he keeps all of his books. There is a massive amount of Christmas stories from all over the world and then there is a small section in the top right corner that don't look all Christmasy. After some searching, Jack finds a worn book bound in fading yellow leather. In black stitching it reads: The History of Nature Fairies. It's not very thick for a book on their history though.

Jack sits down on the floor and opens the book to the first chapter: History.

_Nature Fairies have existed since the beginning of time and are believed to be as old the Man in the Moon and Pitch Black themselves. Their job is to keep children's belief in magic alive through the use of tiny miracles in nature. They are classified under Solar Fairies since they draw their powers from the Sun. However, there are a multitude of different types of fairies that are determined by their skills or talents. (Turn to page 10 to see Types)…. _

Jack's curiosity peaks and he turns to page ten to what the books means.

_Solar Fairies can be put into any number of "types" of fairies. They are separated by their specialty in a certain type of magic. Most fairies only get separated into one category with very few ever being placed in multiple categories. _

_These types include: Water Fairy, Light Fairy, Plant Fairy, Animal Fairy, Wind Fairy, Fire Fairy, Collector Fairy, Teaching Fairy, Book Fairy, Speed Fairy, Wisdom Fairy…_

Jack can't believe how many different types of fairies there can be! The following pages are filled with a page long descriptions of each different fairy. With each page Jack reads, the more disheartened he becomes. The fairy he saw could be any one of these fairies, how is he supposed to tell which one she was? The fairy Jamie described had long white hair and a silver dress, what kind could that be? This book wasn't the pop-up picture type.

His eyes light up as he came across a page that describes a Winter Fairy. Wow! A fairy exists that's just like him! Jamie did say he saw a fairy with white hair right? Maybe that's her! But this page doesn't mention anything about the fairy being able to make toys dance…

He closes the book and leans his head back against the wall. It's like the more answers he gets, the more questions he has.

He feels so bad for them all. He knows what it's like not to be seen for three hundred years, but at least he had the hope that he could be seen once someone believes. They can't be seen ever! Even by other magical people! It can't be easy to do what they do if they know they'll never get to be seen as a result.

On the other hand, the more Jack thinks about it, the more excited becomes to meet the fairies. A winter fairy! He jumps to his feet, the book sliding across the floor. That's it! Maybe there was more than one fairy he came across today. The winter one at the hill top could have been with the dancing toy fairy…is there such a fairy? Who cares! These fairies are like him in more ways than one and he can't wait to meet them!

**So there was a little more explaining, but now you know all you need to know. Hooray! Next stop: Party Town! Review, Comment? Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5 Pixies

**Finally! You guys have no idea how hard is was to get this chapter out of me. Please comment or message if you want the next chapter to be from Jack's POV, I'm on the fence on if I should keep it just Celina's POV or not. Don't forget to review the chapter, your comments help shape the story. Thanks!**

Celina skates around the pond outside the Grove's entrance waiting for Jelsa to show up with her instructions. The day has been great so far: no one found out she snuck out the night before, there were no major accidents, and she even made it through the morning without a single magical accident. She looked up at the orange light streaming in through the trees. It was almost time.

"Sorry I'm late!" Celina turns to see Jelsa flying out of the Grove, "Come on, we haven't a moment to spare!"

Celina's wings lift her into the air after Jelsa who has taken off into the forest. She leads her to the edge of the woods overlooking the town.

"We need you stand guard here and make sure no pixies get past you," Jelsa explains.

"Then shouldn't I be closer to the Grove? Why am I all the way out here?" Celina questions thoroughly confused.

"The Queen has put an extra barrier around the forest for tonight and this is weakest spot in the barrier. If they were to try and get in, this is where it would happen," Jelsa replies. "So stay here and I'll be back to relieve you when the night is half way over."

Celina gave her a thumbs up, "You can count on me Jelsa."

She smiled, "Great! See ya then!"

And with that the fairy took off in a blur of green and black. Celina shook her head and flew up to one of the highest branches on the tree tucking into a place with the perfect view. There she watches the sun complete its descent and hand the reigns over to the night.

Her whole body begins to tingle as the last bits of pink is swallowed by dark blue hues. She stares at her hands seeing no difference, but would there be? She's always been able to see herself.

"Hang on!"

Celina quickly flies up higher into the tree. A red sleigh flies over head carrying the voices of multiple people. "The Guardians!"

She continues to watch their flight until they disappear among the trees. She can't wait to meet them all! Especially Sandman. Most of the fairies want to see Jack Frost, but Sandman always caught her curiosity. Does he really not speak? How does his sand work? She sighs in excited anticipation.

She flies back down to her post and keeps her eyes out for pixies. Of course, the one night she is allowed out of the Grove is the night she has to be on century duty.

She watches with vigilance for a while, but as boredom starts to set in, she instead watches the town. She watches the kids get called in and slowly as the night goes on most of the house lights go off. Celina looks up to the night sky. There are still some clouds hanging about, but not enough to keep the moon away. From its position, it was way into the night. Like really way into the night. How long is the fairy celebration that it hasn't even reached the halfway point yet?

Even though she knew she wouldn't see the Grove from here, she still looks back in its direction and wonders what's going on. She's already missed the big dance number where all the fairies show off their skill type through dance and at this point she's probably even missed the fairy feast. Looks like the last half is just mingling for her then. She hopes they wouldn't be too bored by this point. What if they are suffering from fairy overload and don't want to talk to another fairy by the time she gets there? Or what if they have already found the fairies they are comfortable talking to and don't want to have to go through introductions and the awkward beginning small talk with her?

She huffs and crosses her arms. All this waiting is driving her nuts. Not to mention she hasn't even detected the slightest movement of anything anywhere. "This tradition stinks."

Suddenly a rush of wind blows past knocking her from the branch. Her wings kick into gear and she catches herself, "Watch where you're going!"

Who or whatever it was didn't stop and kept going. They probably didn't hear her.

"Celina!" The fairy turns at the sound of her name to see Jelsa flying towards her. "Did you see Jack come by here?"

Celina points her thumb behind her, "You mean that gust of wind that just blew past? Then yes."

Jelsa lets out a sigh, "Dang. I was supposed to talk to him before he left."

Celina's curiosity ignites. "What happened that he left in the middle of the party?"

Even in the dark of night, Celina can still make out Jelsa turning her head away. "Right. About that…" Jelsa lets out another sigh, "The celebration is actually over."

Celina gasps, "It's what?! What happened to getting me when it's halfway through?"

Jelsa rubs the back of her neck still not looking at her, "The council didn't want to risk your powers going haywire since they weren't sure how they would react to the magical increase, so they decided it would be best for you to not be present at the celebration. They were looking out for the Grove, they didn't want anything to go…you know, _boom_."

Celina struggles to breathe, "You're telling me, that you guys kept me from meeting the Guardians just because you didn't know how my powers would react!? You could have found that out halfway through, heck! You could have found that out within five seconds of the moon coming out! You didn't have to kick me out of the celebration! Now I'll have to wait another three hundred years in order to meet the Guardians!"

"It was for the good of the Celebration," Jelsa tells her.

"No, it was for the good of yourselves!" Celina turns and flies off. She doesn't care where she's going, just that it has to be away from the Grove and everyone in it. Her vision begins to blur. Celina reaches a hand up to her eye to find it wet with tears.

The wind picks up at an alarming speed and snow flurries come out of nowhere. The wind throws her around like a leaf tossing her this way and that until she smacks her head into something and she falls into soft darkness.

Her eyes flutter open to the sound of howling wind and a cold chill up her spine. All around her is dark blue. She goes to stand up when suddenly whatever she's in makes a sharp downward motion. She holds in her scream not wanting to alert her captor that she's awake.

"Quick! Stop them!"

"North! What's going on?! What are these things?! More fairies?"

"Whatever they are, they're bloody annoying!"

Curiously, Celina climbs up the fabric and peeks out. The back of someone's head greets her and when she sees the white hair and staff she knows the exact hoodie she has fallen into. Something causes him to spin and knocks her out of the hoodie and out onto the floor.

She comes face to face with a creature of her size, but vastly different. It has spikey red hair, large pointy ears, ragged brown clothing that looks like scrap fabric, and wings that look like red leaves.

"Pixie," she hisses.

"Fairy," it growls back.

Celina jumps to her feet and pulls out her wand in one fluid motion. The pixie tries to fly away, but it's too late. A blast of light shoots out Celina's wand and it disappears in a poof of red smoke.

Still unsure of what's going on, Celina knows what she has to do. She takes off down to the lower floor where most of the chaotic noises are coming from. Before her is what looks like a workshop filled with at least fifty pixies or more messing with yetis and elves? She shakes her head to focus and takes off.

Left and right she blasts the pixies. She dodges a pixie and then another. At her fairy size, she's going to end up being overwhelmed by their sheer numbers alone.

"Time to even the odds." Quickly, she grew in size going from six inches to five feet tall. The pixies back away in surprise. "Back to the Pixie Hole with you troublemakers."

Celina turns to the other creatures in front of her, "Hit them with everything you got. They can't be killed, they'll just be sent back to the Pixie Hole!"

The pixies take off in a scattered formation. One pixie takes a hold of her right arm, trying to take her wand. As Celina tries to shake it off a group of fairies come flying at her. Celina gasps. A blast of ice hits them causing them to disappear in a puff of red smoke.

"Thanks," Celina says as Jack lands next to her. She grabs her wand with her left hand and blasts the pixie away. She eye's the claw marks in her forearm, but she will have to deal with that later.

"Don't mention it," he replies. He jumps from the work table and takes off towards a pack of pixies that have their claws in one of the yetis, "Hang on Phil!"

"Duck sweetheart!" Celina dips down as a boomerang flies past her head. She turns to see a poof of red smoke behind her. She needs to get in the game and stop being saved, "Thanks."

Bunnymund nods from where he stands on the second floor. He catches his boomerang and turns to care of some more pixies on his floor.

Celina dodges a blast of gold sand and sends her own blast of energy at a pixie to her left. In no time at all, the workshop is a mess, but at least pixie free.

Celina flies up to the second floor where everyone has gathered and stands at a distance not wanting to distract them. North takes a look at the workshop floor, "Look at this place! And three days before Christmas!"

"At least you have three days to pick this place up," Bunnymund says. The guardians shift uncomfortably at Bunnymund's comment. She wonders if their reaction has something to do with Easter.

"Bunny's right, North." the Tooth Fairy chimes in, "We know you can turn things around."

"It could be a lot worse," Jack adds. Sandy nods in agreement.

_So he really can't talk!_ Celina thinks in wonder. She holds back a gasp as one of the Tooth Fairy's mini fairies fly up to her. Celina awkwardly whispers hello to her; she completely forgot she's visible to people now. All of the Guardians turn to look at her. She quickly straightens up.

"And who are you?" Santa booms.

Celina quickly looks to the baby tooth fairy who nods in encouragement, "Me? Oh! I-I'm Celina."

"How did you get here?" the Tooth Fairy asks looking at her curiously.

"Well…" she runs her hand through her hair," I-uh- accidently fell into Jack Frost's hoodie on accident and he flew here."

"You were in my hoodie?!" Jack repeats getting visibly angry. What exactly happened between him and the other fairies?

"N-no, I didn't do it on purpose!" She defends getting agitated herself. "I flew away from the Grove and got caught up in a freak storm that I'm sure you had something to do with. It practically threw me into your hoodie. And it's a good thing I did, because the damage would have been a lot worse if I wasn't here!"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, I'm-"

Celina sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to get upset. It's…it's been a rough night."

"Wait a minute," Bunnymund says. "I don't remember seeing you at the celebration. I would remember someone with hair like that."

Jack looks over at her with a peculiar expression, but she doesn't give it much thought. So they both have white hair, big deal.

"Of course you didn't," Celina replies bitterly, "Turns out they have a no moon fairies allowed policy."

"Moon fairy? Impossible! No such thing," Santa declares. Sandman makes a question mark appear above his head.

Celina crossed her arms. "I'm pretty sure I know what I am."

Jack takes a step toward her. "The-the moon? He- he…?"

Celina shifted uncomfortably under the look he was giving her, "Created me or whatever? I-I'm not sure. No one knows."

"But why would they keep you from the celebration?" The tooth fairy asks.

"They said they didn't want me - " A pixie came from behind a pillar with a swirling red mass of energy in it's hand. Celina knew that hex well having been a victim of it once before. However, the pixies' eyes weren't aimed for her, but for- "Jack! Look out!"

She flew to her left and pushed him out of the way as the pixie let the hex fly. The force of the hex hit her and sent her flying back and to the ground. She tries to get up, but a scorching hot feeling in her back forces her down.

"You can't keep us out!" the pixie hisses.

"Watch me!" Celina retorts. A blast of ice hits the pixie and she disappears like the rest. Celina fights the pain in her back and lifts her wand. A gold light shoots up and out an opening in the work shop roof. A dome forms and encases the entire mountain top that houses the workshop. She quickly drops her arm and lets out a small squeak as the blazing pain continues in her back. She manages to look back and see her wings have changed from purple to blazing red.

The tooth fairy is the first to shake off her shock, "Your wings!"

Jack picks himself up and runs to her side unsure of what to do, "What did that thing do? Why did you..?"

Celina struggles, but manages to get to her knees. "Heat Hex…Looks like…it got my wings. You're like a winter spirit right?...Who knows…what would have happened…if it hit you."

The guardians are in shock. Jack closes his mouth then opens it again. His eyes turn to her wings. "H-how do we fix it?"

Celina flinches trying to move her arm again, but the pain is too much. There are too many muscles connected to her back. "Its opposite-" She sucks in a breath and clenches her fist as a pulse of pain shoots through her. They guardians all take an instinctive motion towards her.

"It's opposite meaning…" Santa begins.

"Cold?" Jack finishes. He reaches a hand toward her, but Celina flinches back. He smiles gently. "Don't worry. You can trust me."

Celina nods and closes her eyes. She can't risk moving. She whispers to him. "Go gently. If you work too fast, my wings could shatter."

"No pressure or anything." He whispers back with a chuckle.

**Almost forgot. Do you guys want to know what happened at the celebration? It doesn't really affect anything after this really. Its just a lot of fangirling, but if you want to read it, I can include it. **


End file.
